Naruto Uzumaki
by Hmntlzn
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi. Setelah Kyuubi mengamuk di Konoha, hokage ke empat (Minato N.) menyegel Kyuubi di tubuh anaknya yaitu Uzumaki Naruto. Yondaime Hokage dan Istrinya (Kushina U.) selamat dari peperangan. Namun anak tercintanya menghilang sekejap mata setelah peperangan. Naruto memiliki adik kembar? (judul sementara) RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Naruto Uzumaki

Author : Hmntlzn

Rate : T

Genre : Adventure, Family & Friendship

Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki

Disclaimer : NARUTO hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

**NO COVER**

**Author Note** : Ehemmm.. tes... tes... fanfic pertama aku... *grogi* hanya mau bilang selamat membaca dan jangan lupa Review ya~

Summary : Naruto adalah seorang Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi/Kurama. Setelah Kyuubi mengamuk di Konoha, hokage ke empat (Minato N.) menyegel Kyuubi di tubuh anaknya yaitu Uzumaki Naruto, banyak korban yang berjatuhan di Konoha. Tetapi semua telah teratasi, Yondaime Hokage dan Istrinya (Kushina U.) selamat dari peperangan. Namun anak tercintanya menghilang sekejap mata setelah Kyuubi tersegel di dalamnya. Dan dimanakah Naruto saat menghilang?

**~~~CEKIDOT~~~**

Konoha, 10 tahun kemudian.

"Papa... Mama... aku berangkat" Ucap seorang perempuan berambut merah namun tidak begitu gelap.

"Oii jangan lupakan obento milikmu Karin (bukan karin fangirl sasuke)" sela seorang laki-laki berumur 8 tahun dengan rambut kuning menyala dan mata birunya.  
>"Arigatou Kanamenii-chan" balas adiknya dengan senyuman manis. Sebenarnya adiknya adalah tipe yang sangat ceria dan terlebih dia sangat manis dan cantik.<p>

"Uhnn... Kami berangkat kaa-san otou-san"

"hati-hati kalian berdua" Minato hanya menatap senang melihat anaknya sehari-hari.

"Jangan berlari saat ke sekolah. Kalian bisa menabrak orang mengerti?" ucap ibunya dengan melambaikan tangannya kepada kedua anaknya yang berjalan pergi.

Sementara sang ayah menatap sebuah bingkai kecil yang dia ambil dari laci meja miliknya "Sudah 10 tahun kah?" dia menatap sedih foto itu, foto seorang bayi mungil dengan dirinya dan istrinya.

"Anak pertama kita" Kushina pergi mendekati suaminya untuk menghiburnya.

"Aku masih berharap agar bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mencarinya. Dia adalah anak kita yang berharga" Minato masih menatap bingkai foto itu.

"Aku mengerti minato... aku juga berharap demikian. Dan aku yakin kita akan bertemu dengannya cepat atau lambat"

**~~~SEMENTARA ITU~~~**

Suara gesekan antar kunai terdengar dengan cepat dan kasat mata. Tidak lama ke dua orang yang sedang beradu senjata itupun berhenti.

"Apa cuman itu kemampuanmu, Bocah?"

"Diam! Aku hanya kelelahan dasar rubah! Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang jika kita seimbang? Dasar rubah labil" Teriak seorang bocah berumur 10 tahun yang sedang berlatih dengan dirinya sendiri, lebih tepatnya adalah bunshin miliknya sendiri yang di masuki cakra Kyuubi agar mereka bisa berkomunikasi dan berlatih secara langsung seperti sekarang.

"Kau memang sudah berkembang sejak keluar dari Akatsuki bocah, namun setelah ini masih banyak yang akan mengincarmu atau menginginkanmu mati"

"Aku tahu itu"

"Sekarang apa rencanamu bocah? Akatsuki pasti mengejarmu, kau tidak bisa menetap disini"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Bocah, Namaku NARUTO! NA-RU-TO"

"Tapi tetap saja kau masih bocah 10 tahun"

Naruto hanya diam, dia sedang tidak dalam kondisi ingin berdebat karena dia masih mengatur nafasnya setelah berlatih dengan bunshin dirinya-Kurama. Tapi yang dikatakan Kurama benar, dia tidak bisa tinggal di dalam hutan terus, apalagi dia tidak tahu posisinya sekarang. Anggota Akatsuki pasti akan mencapainya, walaupun dia yakin bisa memenangkan pertarungan 1 lawan 2, namun dia tidak yakin dengan 1 lawan 3. Apalagi kekuatan dari Kurama masih belum sempurna.

Naruto menghilangkan bunshin Kurama sambil berkata kepada dirinya sendiri "Kita akan meninggalkan hutan besok"

_Hutan Kematian, Perbatasan desa Konoha_

Seorang anak kecil memakai Jubah hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya berjalan pelan menuju pos perbatasan desa konoha yang dijaga oleh 3 ninja konoha.

"Siapa kau bocah?" tanya salah seorang penjaga.

Naruto membuka jubahnya yang memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Ka-Kaname-sama?" Penjaga itu kaget melihat seorang anak yang mirip dengan anak Yondaime Hokage.

"Aku berasal dari Amegakure. Aku hanya ingin berteduh, sebentar lagi akan turun hujan yang cukup lebat" Balas Naruto dingin.

"Tidak mungkin! Wajahmu mirip dengan..."

"Ada masalah?" tanya naruto dingin.

"Tidak, Kau bisa berteduh di sini nak. Tapi apa kamu hanya lewat?"

"Hmm, aku hanya ingin mengantarkan pesan ke konoha dan aku sudah melakukannya. Namun aku tidak bisa pergi sekarang karena akan turun hujan"

"Walaupun kau masih kecil, tetap berusahalah nak"

"Hnn"

_Kantor Hokage._

Seorang anbu yang berjaga di perbatasan desa tiba-tiba muncul di ruangan minato.

"Ada apa code Ular (setiap anbu di kasih kode)"

"Yondaime-sama, ada seorang penyusup yang datang ke desa, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Dia hanya anak kecil berumur 9-12 tahun sendirian dan dia sangat mirip dengan Kaname-sama. Dia berkata kepada ninja penjaga jika Yondaime-sama mengenalnya"

"Aku akan kesana" balas Minato. Si anbu sudah menghilang bagaikan asap terlebih dulu.

Minato merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat, apakah dia anak yang dia cari? Anaknya yang menghilang 10 tahun lalu?

"Tidak Perlu kesana Hokage-sama" Ucap sebuah suara memecahlan lamunan Minato.

DEG. Jantungnya seakan berhenti saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning muda dan mata sepertinya sudah berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Na-Naruto? Apa benar kamu Naruto? Kamu kembali? Di-"

"Ya aku Naruto, otou-san" Naruto memotong ucapan Minato sebelumnya.

"Aku harus memberitahu Kushina da-"

"Tenanglah otu-san, aku tidak akan lama disini dan aku hanya sebuah bunshin dari diriku yang asli" Naruto memotong lagi ucapan ayahnya.

Minato merasakan sakit teramat dalam mendengar ucapan anaknya yang tidak cukup ia mengerti.

"Aku sedang dalam pelarian oleh Akatsuki, jadi akan berbahaya jika aku berada disini. Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah ayahku saja, aku tidak tahu kapan aku kembali atau mungkin tidak sama sekali, tapi saat kurama memberitahuku jika aku mempunyai ayah dan ibu itu membuatku senang. Jadi aku akan melakukan tugasku. Titip salam untuk Ibu, otou-san" Bunshin naruto menghilang bagaikan asap setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Minato ingin sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkannya, tapi bunshin Naruto itu benar. Bagaimana mungkin dia tega memberi beban yang begitu berat kepada anaknya yang berumur 10 tahun yang menghilang di depan matanya? Sementara saat dia bertemu, dia langusng menghilang. Dia merasa gagal sebagasai seorang ayah.

Tok,,,tok,,,tok,,,

"Anata..." Kushina tiba-tiba membuka pintu ruangan kerjanya dengan keras.

"Kushina?" Minato menatap istrinya penuh arti. Pasalnya anaknya memberi mereka kabar jika dia baik-baik saja.

"Na-Naruto... Di-Dimana Naruto?" Tanya istrinya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tenanglah Kushina"

"Tapi..."

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu jika itu Naruto?"

_~~~DILAIN TEMPAT -Flashback-~~~_

"Tadaima Okaa-san" Ucap Karin.

"Okaeri. Nii-san mu dimana Karin?" Tanya Ibunya, Namun tidak lama Kaname muncul di rumahnya sambil berkata "Tadaima"

"Okaa-san fikir kamu sedang ada latihan" Ucap Kushina yang melihat anak laki-lakinya sudah datang.

"Ne Okaa-san, tadi aku bertemu ninja-san dan berkata jika ada seorang anak yang mirip denganku yang baru saja datang ke konoha. Aneh bukan? Aku sama sekali tidak pergi ke perbatasan" Ucap Kaname sambil meletakkan barang sekolahnya.

Kaname melihat wajah ibunya yang menjadi kosong tanpa ekspresi. Baru pertama kali dia melihat wajah okaa-sannya yang seperti itu. Adiknya bahkan menyadari perubahan wajah ibunya bertanya "Ada apa Okaa-san?"

"Maaf, Okaa-san akan pergi keluar sebentar" Ucap Kushina berlari keluar rumah menuju tempat suaminya.

_-Flashback End kembali ke ruangan hokage keempat-_

"Memang benar jika Naruto kemari" Ucap Minato kepada Istrinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi minato?"

"Yang kemari hanya sebuah Bunshin miliknya Kushina"

"Tetap saja, kenapa kau tidak menyuruhnya untuk kemari? Kenapa Naruto meninggalkan kita lagi? Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Dia berkata ingin mengurus Akatsuki karena Akatsuki sedang mengejarnya. Jadi dia tidak bisa disini terlalu lama karena bisa membahayakan desa jika Kelompok Akatsuki menemkannya disini" balas Minato dengan lembut untuk menenangkan Kushina.

"Namun dia masih anak-anak, umurnya baru 10 tahun dan dia sudah mendapat banyak masalah. Tak bisakah kamu melakukan sesuatu untuk anak kita?" ucap Kushina.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya, dan kita akan bertemu dengannya secepatnya" balas Minato.

'aku akan mencarimu dan bertemu denganmu secepatnya naruto. Demi keluarga kita...'

**...TBC...**

Cukup sekian... Bagaimana dengan Fanfic acak-acakan ini? Cukup menarik atau mungkin membosankan? Cerita Naruto saat hilang oleh Akatsuki akan ada di chapter 2 yang mungkin akan author upload pada tanggal 10 November 2014! *Sorry chapter pertama pendek*

RnR Please! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya Author minta maaf readers nggak bisa Update Chapter 2. Rencananya author mau ngerubah ceritanya dari awal (nggak semua) dan memperbaiki kesalahan di chapter pertama. Author minta maaf sekali lagi ya! Author akan ngepost lagi kalau udah selesai! Maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya :'(

Terimakasih yang udah baca. Di tunggu aja ya~

Gomenasai and Arigatou :)


End file.
